Moon Child
by sajala
Summary: COMPLETE! This girl has a dark side. Like the moon itself. Only we can't see it until the right moment. A story of love and memories. And butt whoping!
1. Why?

**Weapon Whisperer**

A.N.**DISCLAIMER** I don't own any of the characters (except Akari and Kaname) let alone the series but there would be a heck of a lot Bankotsu if I did

**Pairing-**… You'll see

**Genre- **Romance/Action/Adventure

**Rating- **M for the usual language and perverted situations (not lemon)

**Chapter One Why? **

Jakotsu was anxious to get to the river. He never had an encounter like that before. One minute he was thinking about Inu-Yasha and the next he heard a cry. Not just any cry but a cry from a terrible agony. Normally he would just ignore it being used to cries but this one was different. _Suikotsu did not hear it and so why did I, _Jakotsu thought as he remembered the cry of a young woman last said was almost too much to bear.

She cried out in Jakotsu's mind, "River…must get to the river. If you can hear me please meet me there," and that was it.

Jakotsu ran around the only river he knew of which was a good mile or so from the camp they made at an abandoned lords house. The bumps on the trail they personally were making was too much and wasn't very comfortable even though Ginkotsu tried to make it less rough, they had to rest or their food wouldn't.

"Where the hell are you?" Jakotsu yelled out as he surveyed the river up and down.

Then, a girl came floating down stream on her back. Jakotsu wondered but saw no one else around. _Funny how I usually hate women but for some reason she doesn't see to bother me…too bad, _Jakotsu thought as he picked her up and carried back to camp. When he returned he found Ginkotsu gone from the front door (where he usually was) and Suikotsu was not indoors either. _Huh?_ _I wonder if Bankotsu will be happy that I brought this girl here. I wonder where everybody went! The nerve of them leaving me like this without any warning! Jerks!_ Jakotsu thought. The girl stirred, and Jakotsu laid her on a straw mat on the floor down a dark hall right of the door he entered.

"If you cause me any trouble I'll have to hurt you," Jakotsu said to the sleeping form.

She was pretty as much as he hated to admit. She had long blonde hair that reached to her mid thighs and it was so shiny and golden. Her skin was slightly tan. She didn't have any major cuts, just scratches and bruises. She had a (now soaked) light blue kimono with white cherry blossoms print on the right side arm and shoulder. She was very slender and almost fragile, as if she would break any minute. _Bankotsu is gonna_ _sure as hell be surprised to find a girl in this place but something drew me to help her, almost like I didn't have a choice. Odd. Oh well, time to relax._ Jakotsu thought as he went out the sliding door to let the mysterious girl go.

"… Yea it's almost as if I was drawn in to help her" pause "I'm not lying" "So where is she" "She's sleeping" "Well then…" Was all she could hear as she finally awoke. _Oh my, it's this late already. However, where am I and who are those people talking out there? _The girl thought as she sat up scared to go out there.

"I'm gonna go check on her now you jerks just hold on and I'll see if she's up," Jakotsu said annoyingly.

_Sounds nice but are they really,_ the girl thought gulping in fear. Jakotsu opened the door and took a slight peek inside.

"Oh you're up," he announced to practically the whole world, "come meet the others."

"How can I meet_ others _when I haven't even meet you?" the girl calmly asked with her sky blue eyes showing now only slight fear.

"Oh," Jakotsu paused embarrassed a little bit, "right. I'm Jakotsu, now come on out," he said grabbing her arm tightly and brought her out to 3 men at a small table drinking sake.

"So, this is the girl, huh?" Suikotsu said awkwardly then whispering something to Bankotsu and they both smirked.

"That's Suikotsu," Jakotsu said pointing to him annoyingly, "and that's Renkotsu," she said pointing to the opposite side of the table, "and that's Bankotsu," she said pointing to the top of the table.

"I'm happy to meet all of you," the girl said bowing politely, "my name is Akari," and with that, she smiled sweetly as she came back up.

"Well at least you picked up a polite one, Jakotsu," Suikotsu bellowed.

The stench of sake purged the air and left a sour smell. They continued to drink but Akari couldn't take her eyes from Bankotsu. Maybe it was his tan skin or his intensive blue eyes, or his carefree bad boy attitude but it was something to make her very curious.

"You'll have to excuse Suikotsu," Jakotsu whispered in her ear, "he gets a little off when drinking."

"You didn't need to tell me that I figured it out long ago," Akari said remembering her own father whom she hated with her heart and soul.

"Say, why don't you go and get some sleep okay?" Jakotsu said nicely.

"Yea, I suppose you're right that I should," Akari said kindly yet reluctantly as she walked towards the room she was taken from to go into a troubled sleep.

Jakotsu waited until she shut the sliding door and looked at the guys viciously, "Okay what was up with the whole whisper and smirk thing earlier!" Jakotsu didn't like to be left out.

"Oh nothing, Jakotsu," Suikotsu said still smirking, "just saying on how nice they were."

"You guys are seriously the most repulsive men when it comes to drinking and women," he said with a sweat drop over his head.

"Hey now, we're men we can look," Bankotsu said keenly.

"Not you too," Jakotsu said disappointingly sighing.

Renkotsu just was deep in thought about how every girl went for Bankotsu and never him. _If I can get this girl because she is beautiful then I can make Bankotsu jealous instead of the other way around. _Renkotsu thought up and stared scheming as his friends continued their argument about repulsion and women.

In her attempts to go asleep she couldn't help but harbor a fear for Renkotsu and his too thoughtful stare. Her mind also went to Bankotsu and how cute he looked and he really didn't seem too bad of a guy unlike that Suikotsu man. Jakotsu was a more feminine type and so she didn't have to worry about him. _All in all they are letting me stay here and so I should thank them with making them a meal, but I wonder what they'll eat. _She wondered this for a while until her thought effortlessly returned to Bankotsu and his gorgeous looks. _Why?_ She asked herself. _Why does he seem different than the rest? _Just as soon she was sound asleep someone entered with no pure intension.

A.N. Well, what do you think? Please review, or you can't read it anymore because I won't finish it. Just to let you know.


	2. Rainbows

**Weapon Whisperer**

A.N.**DISCLAIMER** I don't own any of the characters (except Akari) let alone the series.

**Pairing-**… You'll see

**Genre- **Romance/Action/Adventure

**Rating- **M for the usual language and perverted situations (not lemon)

Chapter Two Rainbows 

****

_ Who is there?_ **_It's me. _**_Me who?** Kaname. **No not you again.** Yes it turns out I can't leave here. **And so, you haunt me? _The voice laughed. **_I guess you could call it that._**_ Why? **You want to know why you contacted Jakotsu instead of the others. Right? **Yes. **It's because of your hate towards your father you cannot contact manly figures. **_With that, the voice disappeared but Akari was far from happy. _She's back and ready for another time. _Akari looked at the small spider crawling on the wall until it went into a small crack in the joint of where the walls connect. _I wish I could escape this that easily._ She then fell asleep into another dreamless sleep.

"Oh, wow it's raining," Akari whispered as she cooked. Jakotsu had helped her gather food and herbs from the forest because he felt a responsibility for her ever since he found her in that river. Plus, he hadn't eaten for days.

"Yea so," Jakotsu said apathetically.

"I never get to see rain anymore," Akari said light heartedly.

Bankotsu was cleaning his Banryuu on the table while Suikotsu was lounging about half dreaming on the floor by the table. It was a quiet day unlike yesterday and that was a good thing. Akari glanced outside the open window and beyond the large patio and looked at the water dripping from the roof. _It's falling, like me. Where do I go from here now that Kaname is back inside me and could come to be existent and dominant at any time? Oh, what am I to do? Oh, better watch this fish before it burns. _She gave a small smile to the rain and continued to cook. _My friend was right. I am too in tune to my surroundings when ever I go somewhere, _she thought suddenly and let out a small giggle.

"What's so funny?" Jakotsu asked confused sitting on a counter out of Akari's way.

"Nothing, just thinking of my old friend who used to call me hopeless and now I guess she's right," Akari giggled out.

The odd thing was, she couldn't stop as the fish was about done.

"You're an odd one, Akari," Jakotsu said sighing.

"Yes, I suppose you're right," Akari said finally gaining control of herself, "but my friend and I did some crazy things back in the day of when I lived there in that small village."

"Really?" Jakotsu asked perplexed.

_Crazy things huh? However, I'm beginning to wonder about her past and why she contacted me and why she's staying besides the fact we treat her nicely,_ Jakotsu thought as the fish was completed.

"Oh, it's done," Akari said happily clapping her hands quietly for she also hadn't eaten for a while.

"Good because I'm starved," Bankotsu yelled from the other room, waking Suikotsu from his daydream.

Jakotsu went out the door and left the serving to Akari. However, someone was missing.

"Say, where's Renkotsu you guys?" Jakotsu said turning his head and looking around.

"He went out earlier to get some fire wood for tonight," Bankotsu said happily looking at the food coming out on 2 plates.

The food was placed on the table and everyone dug in of course with not a one 'thank you' but Akari didn't mind. She was just thankful to eat again.

"Hey, this is good stuff, Akari," Bankotsu said with his mouth full eating the good-sized fish.

"Well, I'm glad you like it," Akari said smiling and looking at the lone fish on the plate, waiting for someone to eat it.

The others nodding and she presumed it was a good thing and just smiled a little bigger. She finally began to eat her fish poisely and quietly as the gulps and the sound of their conversation about how Renkotsu is going to miss out if he doesn't get his ass there. Out of the corner of Bankotsu's eye, he saw her. Eating the way a princess would. _She's just so…_ he thought but was interrupted by Renkotsu coming in with small pieces of wood on his arms.

"Well, it's about time," Suikotsu bellowed out, "you almost missed the best cooking we've had in years!"

"Sorry but I'm not hungry," Renkotsu said as he past them towards a patio door and out he went.

"What's his problem?" Suikotsu asked after his fish was done 5 seconds later.

"He's mad at something or can't figure something out," Bankotsu said quietly and apathetically still eating.

Akari paid no mind to the conversation for something about Renkotsu was frightening and she didn't want anything to do with him. _I need to go outside or something. I haven't gone on a peaceful walk for a long time…_ she thought wondering if that was really a good idea, but had to get out for her sanity to go on. She smelled sake everywhere from last night and it was getting intoxicating. In addition, the rain stopped.

"I'm going to go for a walk," Akari said half happy, half sad.

"Fine but be back soon," Bankotsu said finishing up and looking at her half done fish and then at her.

Akari nodded and walked out the door. Just as soon as she was about to enter the woods, she heard footsteps behind her. She turned her head and saw Bankotsu there. She looked at him dumb founded as she stopped. _Is he coming with me but this is a region full of demons and other evil so I guess I don't mind, _she thought and smiled.

"I'm just here to make sure you don't get eaten," Bankotsu said as she turned around and smiled.

"All right but I wasn't presuming anything," she said turning back around and continuing on.

He had to admit she had a gorgeous body. Her hips swaying back and forth made a hypnotizing motion, and her back was strong and straight as for other things he tried to ignore. She was sweet and kind but her golden hair was odd for he never saw anything like it before.

As drops of water fell on the ground, she looked up and saw a beautiful sight.

Breaking the silence, she said quietly, "A rainbow."

He walked up beside her and looked for it but after a while just followed her gaze straight ahead and saw a rainbow reaching curving over the sky.

"Have you ever seen anything so beautiful," Akari said gazing at it remembering the past thoughts on them.

"Humph! I don't use the words for in reality there is no such thing as beauty, just betrayal and hate," he said harshly as he turned back.

She followed him saying, "Everything has hate but everything as love too, you know," almost hurt about what he said earlier.

"Believe what you want," he said sighing.

"That I will," she said smiling.

He also couldn't help but smile and say, "Yea I've seen something that beautiful before," _It's also not standing far away._

A.N.- I hope you liked it and review otherwise no more writing!


	3. Life

**Weapon Whisperer**

* * *

A.N.**DISCLAIMER** I don't own any of the characters (except Akari) let alone the series of Inu-Yasha.

**Pairing-**… You'll see

**Genre- **Romance/Action/Adventure

**Rating- **M for the usual language and perverted situations (not lemon), and blood

**Something to keep note: **This whole chapter is point of view to make things easier and to make it up the whole next chapter will be Bankotsu's :D

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Life**

* * *

_I've only been with them for a week now and I can see why they were mercenaries but for some odd reason I can't leave them. Maybe I just haven't had a real family and all of a sudden, this feels like a home should, comforting, happy (despite the talk of killing), and just relaxing. They've all had their fights but most of it is a bunch of funny pranks that they do to each other, as if they were real brothers. I love it here. They used to seem so threatening waving their high and mighty attitudes and their weapons around but now they are just some guys looking to have some excitement in life. _

_My past life seems like some distant dream that I can scarcely remember. I remember children and lots of them and my friend Yoko. Their faces are the only ones I can remember because they showed me how to live again after my father did all those horrid things. I suppose I just need to go over it with them all so they understand because I haven't mentioned much about me or my past or what I've done in life. _

_We're all done eating and no one's doing anything important and so now would be a perfect time to tell them, everything. "You guys," I called out and they came, "I have something to tell you." _

_"Sure what is it?" Jakotsu said almost worryingly. _

_"Yea spill it," I heard Suikotsu say and not really demand. _

_I took in a deep breath, "I know you don't know me well and so I suppose I should tell you why I stay even though I know you're the Band of Seven," they all nodded, "My story starts in an old small fishing village on the East Coast of the continent (_Japan_). I was born 17 years ago on a beautiful summers day morning. My mother was proud because I was a beautiful healthy girl. However, my sister who was born 3 years before me didn't enjoy my company nor did my father. My mothers time and energy was dedicated to help me live on happily and comfortably and young children are known to be a handful so she had no time to do anything with the whole family. Honestly I would be mad at her sometimes because I believed that it was because of her that my sister didn't enjoy spending time with me and that my dad didn't like having me around the smith shop he owned. _

_Even though my family wasn't together, my friends and I were. They were mostly older than I was by a couple years or so but I loved their company. My sister just watched us and I just thought that it was jealousy. I thought nothing of it until I really looked at my friends. Most of them were girls but there were a couple guys. One of them I must admit, was handsome he had short black hair that shone like silk and his eyes were a dark earthy brown that seemed to drown you in their depths. I realized that she must like that boy and so I started to get closer to him to make her regret not playing with me. His name was Taku and he was so sweet and kind. I was 5 at the time and he was 7. He became like my older brother and he treated me like one. He helped me to be strong like a boy but I kept my lady-like composure. We became the closest of friends. I relied on him for most of life's little bumps. _

_He didn't seem to mind and then he told me this, "What doesn't kill you can only make you stronger." _

_I thought about that for a long time. I knew that being strong was the key to living but what I didn't know is that you have to be weak to get stronger. _

_After half a decade my father came up to me and said, "It's time I train you to become a master smith and also master every weapon I can make." _

_I asked him about my sister but he just shook his head and walked me inside. As soon as I stepped in, I heard voices odd voices that kept speaking of war and deliverance. I've never seen weapons before and so I was mesmerized by all the shiny material and beautiful threads on the handles of the swords. I kept hearing one voice though over all the rest. _

_It continued to say, "Find my brother. Please find my brother." _

_However, this weapon wasn't a sword. It was something I never saw before. _

_"Father, what's that kind of weapon?" I asked and all of a sudden, the voices stopped. _

_"It's a halberd. It's used to kill lots of people in one swift movement," he answered looking at the halberd, "Its name is Kaname. And the voices stopped didn't they." _

_"How did you know?" I asked in my 10 year old body. _

_"Because I hear the same stories. And when you make a particular interest your mind focuses and blocks out the rest," he explained still looking at the huge halberd, Kaname, "your sister can't hear them speak. She can't here their stories of wisdom from the experience or the fear from the inexperienced. It's sad really." _

_"What good can come out of this ability?" I wondered aloud. _

_"Wisdom and you can also remake the exact same weapon only to what your strength is," he said proudly still looking at the halberd. _

_"Father what's so special about this halberd finding its brother," I asked noticing his stare. _

_"It wants it's brother like Taku and you. If you were taken away from Taku or the other way around it would be hard, wouldn't it even though you aren't really related, well, this halberd has that kind of problem," he said almost affectionately which was hard to take in since he was such a solemn man. _

_"What happened to her brother," I asked, also looking at the halberd. _

_"It was given to a young man in battle years back," he said solemnly, "I don't know what happened after that besides the soldier and his comrades died in a trap set by a lord." _

_"Oh," I said sadly, "what was his name?" _

_"I do not know for I was not the one to give it to him," he said now looking at me, "what I do know is that this is a much more fancier halberd and more complex than her brother and I also believe she's shorter than her brother." _

_The blade was engraved with cherry blossoms and had a handle with beautifully woven white and blue threads to make a wave pattern with pink threads making cherry blossoms along the blue threads. _

_"Yes, she is beautiful, and will I learn how to master this halberd, father?" I asked yearningly. _

_"If you wish then yes I shall teach you the basics but you must find your own technique," he said warmly as a real father would. _

_Training was horrid. It was so hard, and I had cuts all over my body from fighting with father and falling because he started me with the basics for a day and into the complex stuff the next and it didn't help that my halberd, Kaname, was too heavy for my young form. I would come home so tired and beaten by the training I almost thought I would die. _

_5 years went by and the training seemed to be easier. My sister left to study medicine in a village in the west, my mother and I had no time to talk anymore, Taku was getting worried that I'd die of over exhaustion, and I began to despise my father with everything I was. He not only trained me but also seemed to want to kill me sometimes. Mother and him fought constantly. I lay in bed thinking 'when would this nightmare end' but it never did, end that is. _

_One morning, my mother came in and said, "You're father is working with a samurai today and he won't be able to train you." _

_"I think I need the rest," I said and was about to fall asleep when she spoke up. _

_"No matter what happens I will always be proud of you, Akari," she said looking into my blue eyes with her own blue eyes, "We haven't had the chance to talk and so now I think is good a time than any. You are a young woman and a young weapon whisperer and you must tell no one. People will take advantage that you can remake weapons and make them stronger. I just wanted you to know that I will always listen even when I die to whatever you have to say." _

_"Weapon whisperer huh? Is that what people call people like father and myself?" she nodded. _

_"You have such a pure and good heart. Please don't let a weapon you're your life," she said warmly. _

_"Thank you, mother," I said as I sat up and hugged her. _

_"Now go to sleep, you were up all night," she said brushing some bangs out of my face as I fell asleep. _

_The next day I woke up late and was worried I'd be dealt with if I was late and so I hurried and picked up Kaname and off we went to the shop where my father and I met everyday on the other side of the village to find no one there. I asked the old priestess if she had seen my mother and father and I found out that him and my mother went into the forest together just a moment ago and my mother looked sad and solemn. I ran into the forest and before too long I saw them. My father was hacking my mother away with his sword. Blood was all over his body and my mother was screaming until he pierced her chest and then some. My body couldn't move. Blood was splattering everywhere on the grass around and on my father. He detached each limb and then I couldn't take it anymore, I ran. I ran my eyes wide and in fear. I couldn't scream. I just took Kaname and ran through the village and as far as I could. _

_I looked to the sky and noticed that the bright beautiful sky had turned to gray and started to pour with the cold rain. I reached my hand up and felt the raindrops hit my hand harder and harder with each passing second. I walked though the rain thinking of everything I saw kept replaying in my mind, passing village after village for they were close set. _

_Eventually I came across a small village of farming as I walked up a dirt road as I heard thunder rumble a little off behind me. I saw a place that said restaurant on it and decided to go in since it looked public and I would continue to go far away from everything when the rain stopped. My maroon kimono was soaked and my skin felt so cold. I started to shiver. I set my halberd beside me by the wall. _

_"Hey are you alright?" I heard a woman's voice say. _

_When I looked up I saw big brown eyes, short black hair, and she was in a green and brown kimono. The truth was I didn't know how to answer. There was lonely, angry, revengeful, and blood thirsty for my father for what he did. Instead, I just nodded. She left with out a word behind a wall and came back out with steaming soup and chop sticks. _

_"Thanks," I replied lightly. _

_"No problem," she said smiling. _

_She didn't look much older than I did. We both looked at my halberd that was beside me but she started talking about why I'd be traveling on a day like today. _

_"Because I fall like the rain but I can never seem to get up," I said remembering all the times my father and I trained how I only seemed to become weaker and weaker, "so it's only right I travel with it coming down." _

_All of a sudden someone came in with a sword." _

_I yawned, "Oh my gosh I'm so tired. I'll finish some other time," I said walking to my room. _

_"It must be hard to say all that," Jakotsu said pityingly. _

_"She's a strong girl," Bankotsu said thinking deeply with a thoughtful look in his eye.

* * *

_

A.N. – Please review though other wise I'll be very upset and can never improve my writing.


	4. Author's Note PLEASE READ!

Hi everyone. No, I'm not stopping the story. To clarify a few things, if you didn't get it,Akari can only talk to women figures and not men and since Jakotsu is a womanly figure well, you get the idea. Ginkotsu left to the forest so he could retrieve the others because they were running late. And this is ifnone of them died just really badly wounded but all healed now. Sorry for the inconvienience whenI get done with this draft of the story. I'll go though and make everything clear. Any way I should be done with the next chapter by Monday.(8-29-05) School stuff is such a nuicensewhen it comes to writing. 


	5. Death

A.N.**DISCLAIMER** I don't own any of the characters (except Akari) let alone the series of Inu-Yasha.

**Pairing-**… It should be obvious by now

**Genre- **Romance/Action/Adventure

**Rating- **M for the usual language and perverted situations (not lemon)

**Something to keep note: **This whole chapter is point of view to make things interesting .

Chapter – 4 Deaths 

_My mind kept on wandering back to her after she went to her room. In the distance it was like crying but when I came close to the room, it would stop like magic. The others went to their rooms and thought it was stupid of me to keep guard over her since she was 'just tired'. I knew something else was going on in her mind when she spoke. I may be young but I'm not stupid. _

_The stars were so nice and bright. That really doesn't sound like me now. I laughed as I stayed up hour after hour until the sun just peeked over the horizon. It was just another sun rise. I've seen them all before from staying up watching my comrades. This old house was quite nice to come by. It has a deck right outside the rooms we were staying in and the view wasn't bad I had to admit. _

_My Banryuu was by my side just in case of an attack but that never happened since we teamed with Naraku and took shelter in his barrier even if we were a bit far. I guess it's true when they say old habits die hard. I smirked at that and tilted by head to the right as I heardher door slide open. She walked out with red on her cheeks and her hair was a little messy. _

_"Bankotsu, what are you doing out here?" she asked me as she rubbed her eyes. _

_"Uh... Nothing at all really," I stated because it's sort of embarrassing when you get caught guarding someone when they don't know about the guarding._

_"Oh," she said still standing but hand-combing her hair this time. _

_Her kimono opened up a little from the night and just gave visual to enough cleavageto makeme blush slightlybut it didn't show anything. I was happy and a little disappointed with that. She noticed me looking and started blushing as she turned around, but said nothing. She tugged at her kimono and retied it. _

_"So, why are you outside my door?" she asked looking at me suspiciously. _

_"I wanted to uh…" 'my as well say it' I thought as I took a deep breath and stood up, "make sure you were uh… alright for you looked gloomy after supper and I didn't want you to do anything stupid."_

_"What do you mean by stupid?" she asked with a little bit of annoyance added to the suspicious look. _

_Honestly, I didn't know what I meant by stupid either and so I just kept quiet and looked an opposite direction._

_"Bankotsu," she said as she took a step closer to me and touched my armored chest, "don't you trust me."_

_Her voice was so quiet and almost afraid. I gulped. She was so close and of course I trust her but for some reason I just couldn't say it with her so close to me or maybe it was my pride. I guess she took it the wrong way when I didn't say anything._

_"Bankotsu, you jerk," she yelled as she slapped me (hard) across the face and she ran off._

_"Akari," I yelled as she ran out the door._

_I didn't know what to do. I was still getting over the shock that she actually slapped me. No woman's ever done that to me before. I started to run as I got my sense back but a hand touched my shoulder._

_"We don't have time to look because look who's here," Jakotsu said as she pointed to the Samyosho (sp?) behind us. _

_The others exited the rooms all tired and stretching. I heard a 'gesh' from Ginkotsu outside. Ginkotsu, Mukotsu, and Kyokotsu were all out to find out more shards. _

_"When did they come back?" I asked Jakotsu who was now beside me._

_"Just now with the Samyosho," he replied as he went to go talk to them._

_Renkotsu came up as Jakotsu left and Suikotsu followed. _

_"I do hope that the girl doesn't hope we abandoned her but I guess we have to go," Renkotsu whispered._

_"Yes, big brother, but do you think we have time to search for her," he said almost worriedly, "she is after all, now, a part of us." _

_I couldn't help but half smile at that as he stopped talking. _

_"She couldn't have gone far," Renkotsu said in a normal talking tone._

_I nodded but these obnoxious BUGS were getting on my nerves telling us to head out now if not sooner. Then I looked at Jakotsu who was now heading back to us. _

_"Jakotsu," I announced, "you find her."_

_"But my Inu-Yasha," he whined._

_"Do it," I demanded I was in no mood to be denied at that point._

_"Yea sure I'll look for her, Bankotsu," he replied after apparently seeing the look in my eyes._

_The others looked at me in confusion as Jakotsu left and they walked towards me._

_"I'll explain on the way," I said jumping on Ginkotsu, "Lets head out," I announced hoping that Jakotsu found her soon._

_I explained everything from when we first met to when she left._

_"You let her slap you, Big Brother," Kyokotsu said surprised._

_"Yea he's got a point and don't tell me you've developed 'feelings' for this girl," Muyokotsu said suspiciously at me. _

_"No, no special feelings what so ever," I didn't even know if that was the truth, "What gave you that idea?"_

_"Well, going out of your way to provide a search," Kyokotsu suspiciously said while nudging me, "is very unlike the old you."_

_"I haven't changed at all, she's just helped out and is good for cooking," I hurriedly said. _

_"What ever you say, Big Brother," Kyokotsu said sarcasticly._

_"Are you defying me?" I asked getting a little annoyed._

_"No, no, brother," Kyokotsu said getting a little nervous noticing my annoyance._

_The ride to Mount Hakuri (sp?) was bumpy as most rides were. I felt something missing, though, was it Akari. No, we've only been with each other for a little while. Wait, why does that sound like I'm in love with her. Oh, I hate this. It's like no matter what I do I can't get her out of my mind, or it relates to her. Jakotsu better find her soon or I just might loose it. _

_We were getting closer to Naraku because the barrier was getting stronger and everyone was getting nautious. 'Akari, I hope you're safe,' I thought as we fully entered the barrier. After only a few minutes into the barrier we saw Naraku covered in demons. His evolution was almost complete. _

_"Bankotsu, I trust you have been doing well," Naraku said but not comfortingly, "Where is the girl?"_

_"She ran off, Naraku," I said looking at the ground._

_"Too bad, we could have used her today," Naraku said menacingly._

_"Why?" I said almost protectively. _

_"To destroy Inu-Yasha, of course. She has the power to manipulate women and copy weapons. She is a valuable help at least until something happens," Naraku said even more menacingly._

_"What do you mean 'until' something happens?" I said gathering my right hand into a fist instinctly._

_"Never know what may happen in the midst of battle," Naraku said almost innocently, almost, "I also have jewel shards for all of you, but where is Jakotsu?"_

_"He went to look for the girl," I said getting annoyed at Naraku._

_"Oh, well then I'll leave his shard to you, Bankotsu," Naraku then disappeared into the shadows of a small miasma as a jewel shard flew to everyone except me who received two. _

_"Let's go," I announced to go find Inu-Yasha; the sooner Inu-Yasha was gone the sooner I won't have to worry about Akari and what did he mean by until something happens? _

_'Damn,' I thought._

_"Where to, brother?" Kyokotso asked me walking by Ginkotsu whom everyone else, including myself, was riding upon. _

_"Inu-Yasha," was all I said as we began a faster pace to find him. 'The sooner I get to kill him, the less chance it'll involve Akari,' was all I thought about until I heard Jakotsu._

_"Bankotsu," he wailed at me, "Akari is…"_

A.N.> Ok now we have to go to normal view because this is getting too short and I don't like it short! so here we go>

Normal Point of View> (Takes place right after she ran and will end where we left off)

Akari ran and ran until she couldn't find the strength anymore to do so. She shed a few confused tears for not knowing why Bankotsu couldn't trust her. With that she sat down, wiped her tears, and told herself not to cry. She sat in front of a river thinking about her life up to the time she joined the Band of Seven. _This is the river I fell in _she thought_. I can't remember why Ifell though. I remember everything like it was just yesterday. My childhood, my young adult life and now. I remember everything except why I fell or what caused me too if I even did fall. Maybe I tumbled in the river or maybe, _her thoughts were interrupted by a little girl.

"Akari, you're back," the little girl that looked no more than 10 rang out from her high-pitched voice as Akari stood up remembering the little girl.

"Yes, Nozomi, I am back," Akari said welcomingly as the girl ran into her stomach and hugged her.

"How far away are we from the village?" Akari asked.

"Not very far," Nozomi said comfortingly.

_Nozomi has grown so much, _Akari thought. _Her black hair has gotten longer, almost to the end of her back along with her height. She used to be as short as my hips but now she's as tall as my mid stomach. She's still skinny though. I can't wait to see everyone again. But what about the Band of Seven. _A hint of worry crossed her face but disappeared._ Bankotsu doesn't trust me at all so why should I care. I'll just stay here for a few days and see where that takes me. _With that she walked to the village with her little friend and noticed someone there who was most unpleasing walking out when they finally reached it.

"Nozomi, who was that?" Akari whispered when he disappeared from view behind them.

"That's an assassin," Nozomi whispered back, "no one knows his name."

With that, bombs suddenly went off everywhere! Everything was a blaze and smoke limited sight to almost nothing.

"Akari!" Nozomi yelled out.

"Nozomi!" Akari yelled back when she heard her friend yell.

A sudden pain went though her mid-right back. Akari fell to the ground and when everything cleared she saw a man running away. The same man that gave her the unpleasant feeling was running away with a bloody sword. She moved so she could see what happened. She slowly turned her head and saw blood. Lots and lots of blood. Her head dropped and when it did she saw Jakotsu.

"Akari, what happened?" Jakotsu asked bending down to the wounded girl.

"Get," Akari somehow managed to say but it was still very weak as blood practically poured from her back, "Bankotsu."

"Right, I'm on it and hold on o.k. don't die on me," Jakotsu yelled as he ran off to find Bankotsu.

A.N. I do believe you know what happens next. Any way I will explain Jakotsu's non hatred of the girl in the next chapter. So please stay tuned in and please review and tell me if Bankotsu is being too soft or something or if I need to be more detailed or what. Well don't you just love those dang cliff hangers. The next chappy will be good don't worry about that I have a lil Akari Bankotsu fluff that's all I'll mention.


	6. Fallen

**Weapon Whisperer**

A.N.**DISCLAIMER** I don't own any of the characters (except Akari) let alone the series.

**Pairing-**… You'll see

**Genre- **Romance/Action/Adventure

**Rating- **M for the usual language and perverted situations (not lemon) and blood

**Chapter 6 – Fallen **

Bankotsu ran to her side as soon as they reached the village. He looked at her and couldn't believe that anyone would do this to her. She was laying on her right side, and she looked very pale. Blood was everywhere, some dry some still wet. Bankotsu touched her hair and then picked her up bridal style.

"We have to get back," he commanded, "NOW," he yelled noticing everyone was looking at him dumbstruck.

_I've never seen him act so panicked, _Jakotsu thought as they jumped on Ginkotsu. Bankotsu held on to Akari protectively on the back of Ginkotsu while everyone else was in front. They rode at demonic speed back to the castle. Suikotsu didn't look too happy.

"Damn it," he said grabbing on to his head and stomach, "I think that goody doctor is trying to get out."

"I think we may need him," Bankotsu said as they saw the castle in sight.

_The barrier must be getting even stronger now, _Bankotsu thought. He inwardly smiled because then Akari could be tended to. He looked at her and noticed her breathing was heavy and shallow. _It's better than no breathing,_ he thought as he ran Akari to her room.

"He's never acted this way to others before," Renkotsu said suspiciously.

"So, what, you think that he's in love or something?" Jakotsu asked almost offended as they walked inside.

"Maybe," Renkotsu said quieter.

"So where's the girl?" Suikotsu asked as the doctor side came out. ( A.N. I will refer to Suikotsu's good side as the doctor while the evil Suikotsu shall keep the name)

"She's inside and to the right and second door," Jakotsu said while walking inside.

"Right, I'll get on treating her then," Suikotsu said as he jogged to the room Jakotsu said.

Akari's breathing was getting even harsher by the minute. Bankotsu tried not to let any feelings show but worry and concern just couldn't be held back. Her hair had blood all over it and was dirty with soil.

"I'm sorry," Bankotsu whispered as he walked out the door to be met with the doctor.

"I'll get started right away," the doctor said as he saw the supplies on the other side of the room in the corner.

Bankotsu nodded as he awaited the doctor to be finished in the dining room. His comrades were all looking dreary even though some hardly even knew the girl.

"Bankotsu, why do you think she's staying?" Muyotsu asked at the young leader.

"Honestly, I don't know, she didn't really get to that part," Bankotsu stated staring at the ground sadly.

"How long has she been here, again?" Muyotsu asked Bankotsu.

"About a week and a few days," Bankotsu said now looking up to the left at Muyotsu, "Why?"

"No reason," Muyotsu told the leader.

Everything was silent for a long time and Bankotsu was getting nervous about Akari.

In the other room, Akari just laid there with no problems or struggles.

"Come on, just hang in there," the doctor said encouragingly.

He continued to bandage her and noticed how beautiful her body was. She was the perfect girl but as he well knew with his own life. No one was perfect. He looked on he bare shoulder and noticed a crescent symbol. He only knew that symbol with one being. He was getting nervous knowing what those beings go though at about her age which looked about 16 or 17. She let out a sound of pain as he turned her on her side finishing her bandaging and then put her back on her back to let her rest. He then noticed something sticking out of her kimono. It was a dress. A type only a moonchild would wear, for battle.

"Rest," he said as he pushed hair from her face now wondering why she would possess it with her being so pure hearted.

There was no reply but her harsh breathing. He walked out side leaving the clothing behind, for there were two doors and looked at the sun's position. _It's almost_ _mid day, _he thought looking away from the sun and trying to blink out the dark spots in his vision. He walked back inside and though the inside door to see the people and tell them the good but bad news.

"Is she alright?" Bankotsu asked not getting up but his eyes glanced at the doctor.

The doctor took a big sigh and said not looking anyone directly in the eye, "It's beyond my hands now. Her body is strong I do believe that she will pull though physically but mentally…" he trailed off.

"What do you mean by physically but not mentally?" Bankotsu asked getting annoyed.

"Her mind is going though a rough time right now," the doctor said trying to explain, but finding it hard to do so.

"Stop avoiding Bankotsu's question and come out with it," Jakotsu demanded noticing Bankotsu's anger rising.

"She's a different kind of human and yet not human at all," the doctor started but just took a sigh and cut to the chase, "She's a moon child."

"I thought they didn't exist," Jakotsu yelled.

"The symbol on her shoulder proves it. Would you like to see?" the doctor asked pointing in Akari's direction.

Bankotsu nodded while everyone else followed.

"It was unbelievable when I saw it. She is a moon child but she's surprisingly…" he trailed off and just shook his head deciding not to tell them about the clothing, "Never mind."

They reached her body. She was breathing heavy but more steady. The doctor took her kimono and slid it off her shoulder but no one saw anything besides that moon crescent on her shoulder. Bankotsu stepped forward and picked her up not noticing the cloth left.

"What… what are you doing?" the doctor asked Bankotsu, "You shouldn't move her the bleeding may start again."

"Shut up," Bankotsu yelled, "She's sleeping on my futon, you got it. It's better than the floor," his voice getting to normal level.

"Yes, you are right," the doctor said.

"So, where will you sleep?" Jakotsu asked suspiciously.

"On the floor," Bankotsu said not turning around as he left the room holding her bridal style.

Jakotsu smiled slightly and said quiet enough for his friends not to hear, "Sure."

Bankotsu laid her down and she groaned a little in pain. She opened her eyes to look at him. Her eyes were glazed in pain and her skin was so pale. He just looked into her eyes trying to hold back sadness.

"Sorry, for running off I mean," she said in pain.

"Don't talk you need your strength," he said comfortingly.

She nodded painfully and went to sleep closing her eyes and letting her head tilt towards Bankotsu. He left the room and Jakotsu was there standing like he knew something Bankotsu didn't.

"What is it, Jakotsu?" Bankotsu asked wondering what was going on.

"You have feelings for her," Jakotsu said raising an eyebrow and smiling, "It's so obvious."

"Whatever, you have no idea what you're saying," Bankotsu said annoyed pushing past his friend.

"You can't deny it, it's written all over your face and… Hey, wait! Where do you think you're going?" Jakotsu yelled as his friend walked out the front door.

"To relieve some frustration!" Bankotsu yelled back.

The doctor came out of his room and looked at Bankotsu leaving and then at Jakotsu who looked amused.

"Shouldn't we go get him?" the doctor asked.

"No, give him a day," Jakotsu said smiling.

"She won't need that long to heal," the doctor said.

"What do you mean? You saw her wounds," Jakotsu said wondering what the doctor was saying.

"She's a moon child," the doctor said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "they aren't like humans. They take very short times to heal."

"How long do you think she'll take to heal?" Jakotsu asked surprised they had such a being with them.

"A few hours I believe, I read it somewhere that no matter how badly they are injured they only take a few hours to heal and it's already been about one maybe more than that."

"Well then I think we should get her something better to wear since that one is cut and all," Jakotsu said looking at Bankotsu's door.

"Yes, I agree," the doctor said and left to return with clothing bundled in his hands.

"What's that?" Jakotsu asked.

"I found it while I was bandaging her," he said a matter of factly, "It's only meant for war though."

"Why would she be carrying it? You know she's not like that," Jakotsu said getting a little annoyed.

"I don't know why she would be either but when she wakes up it's probably best to have her get a bath and change into this," the doctor said.

"Right," Jakotsu said getting an idea, "I'm gonna drink until then."

* * *

>Two Hours Later 

Akari sat up. _There's not a lot of pain anymore,_ she thought._ I feel so much better, but why am I in a futon,_ the thought of why was making her blush. Her body was still covered in soil and blood. _All right, what the heck's going on,_ she thought.

**_It's I_**a voice said in her mind. The voice was a chilling one indeed that mocked Akari's sweet and innocent tone. _What do you want?** You're powers. **My powers I don't have any powers!** You are naïve, child. **What do you mean by powers.** The one's capable of destroying everyone you love. **_The voice laughed evilly and Akari got up. She shook it off. _I think I lost too much blood, _she thought as she stepped outside.

"Oh, you're up," she heard a man say.

"Yes, who are you?" she asked the man.

"I am Suikotsu," the doctor said.

"Oh, I'm sorry I'm just a little out right now," she laughed out embarrassed she forgot who he was but he looked different, "you just seem different."

"Yes, I suppose I do," the man chuckled out a little bit.

"He has a split personality," Jakotsu said a little drunk from the drinking.

"Oh, I see," Akari said looking at Jakotsu a little amused.

"Well, why don't you just take a bath and put this on," the doctor said handing her the piece of clothing he found.

"How did you find this?" she asked as she took it politely.

"While I was bandaging you," was all he said as he turned around hearing his name called by Renkotsu in the distance, "Excuse me."

"So, where's the bath?" Akari asked Jakotsu.

"It's this way," Jakotsu said leading her to a steamy room on the other side of the house.

"It's so nice," Akari said.

"Yes it is now just get cleaned," Jakotsu said lightly pushing her inside.

Akari undressed and looked at her birthmark shaped like a crescent moon. _I wonder if Bankotsu is all right, _she thought while going in the huge tub of water._ He was worried, in his eyes, I could almost see a loving look, _and she blushed madly. _No way, we haven't grown that close now, have we? I mean it's not as if I'm against it but isn't he dead. But am I dead too cheating death so many times. I should tell them the rest of my story. It's too bad I can't show them the place I grew up, _she thought as she washed her hair. _Everything will get out in due time but for now I should go see Bankotsu to make sure he's alright, _she thought scrubbing herself with a round scrub on the side of the tub.

When she finished, she got out, put a towel around her, and looked at the tub filled with red and brown from the blood and dirt.

"Better than on me," she said happily feeling so much better.

She put her clothing on and smiled at the results. It was a good close fit and came down to her mid-thigh. It was a dress with slits on each side starting from an inch from the bottom down. The lining of the dress was black while the border around the cuts for the slits, neck, bottom, and arms were silver. The buttons were long and canoe shaped while strings attached to the other side went around and caught on to them to hold the dress around her from the neck down to where the slits started, the buttons were a little to the right of the center. There was a blue crescent moon with stars on her shoulder and heart while the white dress was sleeveless. The collar reached her mid neck.

She smiled and adjusted it a little. With a big breath, she went back inside.

"Jakotsu," Akari said quietly.

"Yeah," Jakotsu said sitting at the table drinking and eating some fish he must have got a little bit ago.

"I should tell you of why you don't hate me like you do most other girls," Akari said taking a deep breath and looking at Jakotsu, "I can control minds that are or think like a females, and that's what I did that day on the river, and I guess I just wanted you and, I to be friends but now that I know it was wrong I'm really really sorry," she said faster and faster until Jakotsu shook his head.

"Somehow I always knew that something was up but I'm sorta glad you did," Jakotsu said smiling at her, "Maybe not all girls are bad. Just don't tell anyone I said that, deal."

"Deal," Akari said as they both stood up.

"I think someone needs a little company though," Jakotsu said hinting towards Bankotsu who was sitting by the lake as darkness came over.

"You think?" Akari asked curiously.

"No, I know," Jakotsu said pushing her outside.

"Hey," Akari said as she was locked outside.

"Behave now," Jakotsu rang out.

Akari giggled and looked at Bankotsu. Then she looked at her surroundings.

They both looked out at the water and its gleaming contrast to the black land beyond it. The full moon was so white and beautiful, so pure, yet lonely even with all the stars around its hypnotizing aura.

Akari walked to Bankotsu nervous and excited to be alone with him. Akari's heart was pounding like a wild animal trying to escape its cage. She remembered him and his composure all through the time she was there and when she was hurt, he just seemed so different. She never thought about leaving permanently for one, where would she go and two she didn't have anyone else now that her family is all gone. The only one that bothered her was Renkotsu here and she didn't really meet the other two, just stories in the village she was until she left unwillingly and found this group. Why Renkotsu bothered her so she didn't know but she knew something was going on in his mind. _There's no time to worry now though,_ she said as she stood beside Bankotsu's sitting form on the grass in front of the lake.

"So you're up," Bankotsu said, "Jakotsu told me about how fast you heal."

"Really," she said almost smiling, "Sorry about not telling you, Bankotsu."

"No, it's alright. Everyone has their secrets," Bankotsu said kindly, "So you gonna sit down, Akari?"

"If you don't mind," she said smiling thankful he wasn't mad at her.

Smirking, he shook his head. So she silently sat by him, her legs bent up while she hugged them loosely, leaning forward.

"You seem cold," he said as he took off his armor.

"No, I'm," she was interrupted by hands on her shoulders.

When the hands left, she had his outer kimono draping over her shoulders.

"You're shivering, in that new outfit but then again who wouldn't be," Bankotsu said smiling his white smile.

"Thank you," she said blushing while looking at his face and she was surprised when she saw a trace of red on his cheeks.

"No problem," he said calmly even though his heart was pounding.

Her new outfit certainly showed off her sensual curves a 1,000 times better than her kimono. Her legs, fit and muscular, matched her hypnotizing hips. Her stomach was flat and sexy as higher up it curved into perfectly round breast that were not too small but not too big that he noticed the very first night, and her arms were petite yet strong and muscular. Her perfect flawless face sculpture complimented her angelic nature. Her lips, full and slightly parted were enough to make any man forget his sins and think of new ones. Her eyes glittering with life. Her hair, golden strands of sparkling beauty fanning on the ground behind her. She was the most beautiful woman his eyes ever did see and he saw some pretty good ones.

_He won't stop staring, _she thought. _Why is he staring at me like that?_ Akari thought getting butterflies in her stomach.

"Bankotsu is something," she asked but paused trying to find the right words, bothering you?"

"Uh…" he said finally out of his trance. _Damn _he cursed himself_ she caught me, _"No, nothing's bothering me. I'm just…" he paused suddenly going into deep thought, "thinking."

_About what I wonder, _she asked herself as he fell backwards on to the grass smirking. _Something tells me I don't want to know or maybe I do, _she thought as she looked up at the sky sighing.

_Out of all the girl's I've been with it takes a second life to a quiet peaceful night with one, _he thought as she sighed. He began to touch and message his shoulder. _Damn it I wish these muscles in my back would stop tensing up, _Bankotsu thought as he sat up. He let out a groan of frustration when it wouldn't loosen up. Akari looked at him and gave him an almost sympathetic look. _ May as well help him,_ she thought as she inwardly laughed at him.

She maneuvered her body so she was on her feet. Bankotsu watched her every move curiously as she walked behind him and sat down.

"What are you doing?" he asked looking over his right shoulder with an arched eyebrow.

She moved his braid over his left shoulder.

"I'm going to relax your muscles because you seem tense," she said a little embarrassed about her forward behavior.

_At least he can't see me, _she thought noticing her face felt like it was going to burn off.

She was a bit timid at first but soon started to work the muscles in his upper back and lower neck harder. She felt the muscles loosen one by one. All of a sudden, tears threatened to come. _Why am I crying? Maybe it's because he seems so close and yet so out of reach and yet I'm here touching his body…his perfectly toned body, _she thought as a single tear fell in her lap but the tears left right after and left her blushing madly. Bankotsu noticed she wasn't really massaging anymore but just gliding her index finger along his back from shoulder to shoulder. He looked back wonder what she was thinking but he didn't really want her to stop but if she didn't bad things might happen.

"So, how much longer do you think?" Bankotsu asked looking over his shoulder.

Akari snapped back to reality blushing madly from embarrassment, "Oh I'm sorry I'm done now."

"Why did you think I didn't trust you?" Bankotsu asked.

"Well when you didn't answer… I guess I got nervous and scared and jumped to conclusions," she said now blushing from the incident.

"Well, even if we do have our fights, I'll always protect you," he said giving her a sincere look.

After that, he yawned leaving her shocked that the leader of the Band of Seven would want to protect a girl. She smiled and looked up at the sky. All of a sudden, something landed on with a thud on her chest. She looked down noticing the back of Bankotsu's head on her chest sound asleep. _Maybe I should wake him up, _she thought until she looked at his face and saw how innocent he looked slightly smiling in his sleep. _On the other hand, not, _she reconsidered and her hands crossed over his unarmored chest. _Could it be that I've fallen for the leader of the Band of Seven,_ she thought as she continued to watch him as fireflies danced around them by the lake under the magical full moon.

* * *

In other places, Renkotsu was making a deal.

"So you know how Bankotsu can be more obedient." Naraku asked.

"Yes Naraku, the girl is his weakness," Renkotsu stated.

"We shall use that to destroy Inu-Yasha," Naraku said and he laughed his malicious laugh.

"Yes, it shall be a sight to see," Renkotsu said as he turned around to leave.

"Her mind is going to begin a struggle against her angel and her evil side," Naraku said as Renkotsu stopped to listen, "and when she turns evil she shall kill Bankotsu."

"How do you plan to make her evil?" Renkotsu asked surprised at the true evil of this demon.

"Bring her to me and I shall do the rest, and do the others know you're here," Naraku asked.

"No, I told Suikotsu I was going out," Renkotsu said.

"Good, that is all then just concentrate on bringing her here soon," Naraku commanded.

"Yes it shall be done," Renkotsu said as he left to go back to the lords old house.

_If I can't have her, I may as well kill her, _he thought as he picked up some wood on his way back to camp. Then, he saw them there together in front of the house. _It'll be hard though to get Bankotsu away though. Or will it? _He thought as an idea crossed his mind.

_A.N. So please review. And don't be shy to tell me what I'm doing wrong or right._


	7. The Midday Moon

**Weapon Whisperer**

A.N.**DISCLAIMER** I don't own any of the characters (except Akari) let alone the series.

**Pairing-**… It should be obvious by now.

**Genre- **Romance/Action/Adventure

**Rating- **M for the usual language and perverted situations (not lemon), and blood

**Chapter 7 – The Midday Moon **

Akari woke up with Bankotsu still sleeping on her chest. The sun was just rising and the horizon was beautiful. All the pinks, purples, and blues running together, it was amazing. Akari moved her hands from his chest and moved a piece of his hair from his face. He slightly stirred at the gentle motion and slowly opened his eyes.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Akari said softly and smiled at him.

"Yes, and no," Bankotsu said sitting up stretching.

Akari smiled and stood up. Bankotsu turned and looked at her. _Why does she make me feel this way? Why does she make me feel so whole and complete? Why do I have these strong emotions? _Bankotsu couldn't get these questions out of his mind as she stretched.

"Bankotsu what's going on?" she asked noticing him staring.

"Nothing it's just…" Bankotsu started but was interrupted by a hysteric Jakotsu running towards them.

"BANKOTSU! AKARI! I HAVE AWESOME NEWS!" Jakotsu ran out smiling, "Inu-Yasha is near by," he continued stopping inbetween them.

"What? How did you find out?" Bankotsu asked.

"Kanna is here with her odd mirror," Jakotsu said while walking back to the house.

"Who's Kanna?" Akari asked looking at Jakotsu who was happy about this Inu-Yasha character.

"She's Naraku's incarnation or at least one of them," Bankotsu said now looking serious walking to the house.

"Oh, wait, that name is familiar," she whispered to herself.

"What was that?" Bankotsu asked just hearing a mumble.

"Oh, it's nothing," Akari said smiling at him as he walked a short distance ahead.

"Well, if you say so," Bankotsu smiled, _But I think I need to tell her how I feel soon._

They walked inside and so it looked Kanna was there with her mirror.

"Bankotsu, Inu-Yasha is near," Kanna said in her quiet voice.

"Right, so now we get to kick this bastard's ass," Bankotsu smirked.

"Oh, but why can't I kill him, brother," Jakotsu said pleadingly and yet pouty.

"Because I said I wanted to," Bankotsu said.

"So, we get that mutt's blood, huh?" Suikotsu said walking into the room from the kitchen.

Just then the fire breathing member came from the hall looking happy but it made Akari feel sick to her stomach. _Why does this seem so wrong now? This girl, Renkotsu's odd happy behavior, and this Inu-Yasha. _Her thoughts were pushed aside when Bankotsu touched her shoulder.

"You'll have to stay here and out of harm's way," Bankotsu said caringly.

"Yes I'll stay," Akari said smiling back.

_He doesn't deserve her beauty, _Renkotsu thought, _Naraku will take care of that and he's falling for this quite nicely,_

"Let's move out," Bankotsu yelled to his comrades.

"Right," they said as they jumped up to Ginkotsu.

"I'll be right there go ahead," Bankotsu said to them.

"Right whatever," Jakotsu said waving him off.

They left and Bankotsu turned to Akari. Akari didn't know what to think and her mind was racing with what he was thinking or going to do. His eyes seemed to burn into her soul. She took a gulp getting a little nervous.

"Akari, I have something to ask of you," Bankotsu said grabbing for her hands.

"Yes. What is it, Bankotsu?" she asked with her heart pounding as he held her hands by his face.

"Stay alive and be here for me," he said as he kissed her hand briefly.

"I have nothing else to do and even if I did, why do anything else?" Akari said smiling at him.

He smiled back and ran the other way. _Just do the same for me, Bankotsu._

"What was that all about, Bankotsu?" Jakotsu asked as Bankotsu jumped on Ginkotsu.

"Nothing," Bankotsu asked seeming in deep thought.

"Whatever," Jakotsu said sighing.

Bankotsu looked over at the horizon after a while of traveling in the forest and saw a being in red and knew who it was.

"So Bankotsu, you and the rest of the bastards came," Inu-Yasha said with his sword ready to strike.

"Yea, we came you stubborn mutt," Bankotsu said confidently.

"So you ready to die?" Inu-Yasha asked smirking.

"Nah, are you?" Bankotsu asked back with the same amount of confidence.

"Let's get this started," Inu-Yasha said stepping forward.

"INU-YASHA! HOW ARE YOU DOING?" Jakotsu rang out.

"Jakotsu, not now I'm about to lop this bastard's head off," Bankotsu said.

"Jerk," Jakotsu muttered under his breath.

The fight started fierce but in other places, things were getting bloody.

"Who are you?" Akari yelled as a demon barged in the front door.

"I am Naraku," Naraku said in his new form with the eye in his chest.

"Naraku, why does that name sound so familiar? Why are you here?" Akari yelled backing up into a wall.

"I was the reason your father reached insanity," Naraku said maliciously, "And I'm here for the last moon child."

"Moon child?" Akari asked confused, "What's that?"

"You'll find out the hard way," Naraku yelled as many blades came out of nowhere and cut her arms and legs.

Akari screamed as blood flew from her body. She looked to the side and noticed a dark hall. She ran. _What's he doing? Why is he wanting to kill me? What did I ever do to him?_ That was all she could think as her heart pounded from fear as she ran. She could feel the evil close behind her. _**So this is your strength? Running. **Why are you here again, Kaname. **To kill your soul so I can have your body, again. You may never be able to tell of your simple life of how you fell into a kind village that helped killers. You will never see your beloved Bankotsu again for Naraku is helping me defeat you and your goody tooshoo ways. **Leave me alone! **I will, when your good and broken. **_Just then a sword came out of no where and slashed into her arm. Akari screamed as the sword slashed though her skin and into her muscle. She hit the ground and everything went black. The last thing she remembered was someone laughing and it wasn't Naraku but someone in her mind.

Bankotsu and Inu-Yasha's fight went along with both delivering dangerous blows to one another while Suikotsu and Kyokotsu went after Miroku and Jakotsu went after Sango. Muyotsu, Ginkotsu, and Renkotsu were in the background thinking of how to support their members. As soon as Inu-Yasha was going to deliver the Wind Scar, Kagura came in.

"Dance of the Dragon," she yelled waving her attack at Inu-Yasha.

"Kagura, what the hell are you doing here?" Inu-Yasha yelled dodging her attack.

"I'm here to announce the return of Naraku," Kagura said looking to the sky.

"What?" Inu-Yasha yelled following her eyes to Naraku and his new form.

"Hello Inu-Yasha, it's been far too long," Naraku said looking at the half demon with even more evilness than before.

"Naraku!" Inu-Yasha yelled, "It's about time! Now I can kill you!"

"Not so fast, I have a little business with Bankotsu," Naraku said now looking amused at Bankotsu.

"What do you want Naraku?" Bankotsu said resting his Banryuu on his shoulder.

"I want to keep you in line. You've been slacking off and not doing your job very well," Naraku said, "So I brought something to remind you of where you stand."

Akari appeared with blood all over her arms and legs. She was just laying there in mid air with her hair floating next to her as her eyes were closed.

"Naraku you bastard," Bankotsu yelled.

"I could've never have done it with out Renkotsu leading you here," Naraku said looking at Renkotsu.

"Renkotsu, I can't believe it," he said looking to Naraku.

"Well, start believing it brother," Renkotsu said floating up to Naraku.

"No Renkotsu you traitor," Jakotsu yelled.

"I only follow the most powerful," Renkotsu said as he stopped next to Naraku.

"Fine then," Bankotsu said, "if that's how you feel."

"Yes, Bankotsu I'm glad you understand," Renkotsu said smirking.

"To tell the truth I don't but whatever what I do understand is that Akari's in trouble and I have to save her," Bankotsu yelled.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked Inu-Yasha.

"I don't know, but it's very weird," Inu-Yasha said looking as blackness came to the sky.

"What's going on? It's midday but it's black out," Miroku said looking at the sky.

"Miroku, I don't like the looks of this," Sango said as a full moon came out.

"Now, Bankotsu, see the transformation of this lovely maiden into a killing machine," Naraku said as Akari was put straight up.

Akari's eyes opened but she couldn't move. _Bankotsu, help me._ Her mind pleaded. _Please. **No one's going to help you now. **I'll stop you. **You couldn't before and you can't now! **You'll never hurt Bankotsu. **You have no choice but to let me. **What? _ Akari's body started to pulse.

"Feel the power of the moon child," Naraku said as he flung Akari into the air.

"Akari," Bankotsu yelled.

"Feel the end of the world," Naraku yelled back, "by this girl alone."

"Bankotsu, I can't suppress her," Akari whispered as she flown in front of the moon.

_**Feel the pain of being imprisoned. **Please, don't hurt him. I beg you.** No, I'll kill him last though so he may suffer seeing his comrades die first. **NOOOOO!_

A bright light covered her as she screamed from pain as markings of the moon on her shoulders glowed black.

"Bankotsu, RUN!" Akari yelled, "Please."

"No, I'm going to protect you remember," Bankotsu said.

"Renkotsu your service is no longer needed," Naraku said.

"What?" Renkotsu asked as the jewel shards were torn from his body.

"Bankotsu feel the pain of being destroyed by the one you love," Naraku said as Akari continued to scream.

A light consumed her and the screaming stopped.

A.N. I love my cliff hangers. The next chapter should be the last and I'll plan on making it come out soon (or try). Tell me what you think!


	8. Awakening

**Moon Child**

A.N.**DISCLAIMER** I don't own any of the characters (except Akari) let alone the series.

**Pairing-**… It should be obvious by now.

**Genre- **Romance/Action/Adventure

**Rating- **M for the usual language and perverted situations (not lemon), and blood

**Important Note: **Oh my gosh I love you all (the reviewers) for supporting me on this! I am highly proud of this story and I hope that you review again and I encourage others to review as well. Oh my, gosh, though, I am just so happy people are reviewing. And so this is the last installment of Moon Child. I am going to write an epoligue so that you can see how our wonderful people are doing and I plan on making it rather cute. But this is the last action part and it is going to get down and dirty folks (fighting wise).

**Chapter 8 **

**Awakening **

**_Recap _**

**_Feel the pain of being imprisoned. _**_Please, don't hurt him. I beg you.** No, I'll kill him last though so he may suffer seeing his comrades die first. **NOOOOO!_

A bright light covered her as she screamed from pain as markings of the moon on her shoulders glowed black.

"Bankotsu, RUN!" Akari yelled, "Please."

"No, I'm going to protect you remember," Bankotsu said.

"Renkotsu your service is no longer needed," Naraku said.

"What?" Renkotsu asked as the jewel shards were torn from his body.

"Bankotsu feel the pain of being destroyed by the one you love," Naraku said as Akari continued to scream.

A light consumed her and the screaming stopped.

**Continuing **

"So this is how it's like, being alive and in your own flesh and blood," a voice called as the light faded, "I almost forgot how it felt."

"You bitch," Bankotsu yelled, "where's Akari?"

"She's here," the girl said maliciously while touching her heart, "in a deep sleep."

Bankotsu grasped his hand tighter around his Banyruu. Inu-Yasha and the group looked at the girl in amazment. She didn't even look the same except her eyes. Her hair was black and her outfit changed to black and a white moon and stars. Her eyes though, were filled with hate and destruction.

"I suppose I should explain," the girl said rather annoyed, "There comes a time when a Moon Child is hated. When that person has a deep grudge that means that they will forever be buried in that soul but as a bad side. But this Moon Child is different. She has three people living inside of her," as if to exaggerate she put up three fingers, "Kaname, whom is me, Nozomi, that little girl, and the all lovable Akari. The body is hers, yes, but don't think that we can't share. No, that vision Akari saw before she was attacked in the back was the moment she let Nozomi down. She promised to protect the little girl but all she managed to do was see being taken off. Eventually the little girl was raped and left to die. I for one used to be her friend, but I could never forgive her for what she did to Nozomi. I left town to become a skilled assassin not letting Akari know of my grudge. I sought out Nozomi's remains a year after her demise. I eventually found them in a cave to the west of the village. I spoke to little Nozomi's soul and talked her into hating Akari. Soon though, Nozomi's love for life made her waver and she entered Akari's body to protect her the day I killed myself to gain her power. I tore the assassin village apart. It felt good and I could feel Akari's heart being warped as she saw the blood and she became weak. After a short time though, she started to rebel against me. My grudge though runs too deep. I couldn't forgive her for breaking her promise and in doing so letting that little girl die! I tried to surrpress her though, but she regained control. All I managed to do was back her up so she fell into the river. She cried out to the nearest weapon. That's when she contacted you Jakotsu. All that hate from her father murdering her mother so brutally. She couldn't contact men. She can also remake them, not just talk and learn from them which is why I took control of her body. To get the Tetsuigia (sp?) from Inu-Yasha in my hopes to destroy Akari and Nozomi so I can be free to do what ever I desire with nothing holding me back."

"So, you want my Tetsuigia, huh?" Inu-Yasha said getting ready for battle.

"No I want to remake it," Kaname said looking at Inu-Yasha and smirking.

"Whatever, you can just try," Inu-Yasha said jumping into the air.

Kaname raised her hand to the Tetsuigia and stopped it dead in it's tracks as it flung back taking Inu-Yasha along with it. The sword landed about a yard away from its master but Inu-Yasha was knocked out from impact.

"A battle still rages on between me and them," Kaname said smiling, "and I'm winning."

She jumped at the Tetsuigia and touched it with her index finger and a small light left the Tetsuigia and into her body. The Inu-Yasha gang ran to help Inu-Yasha.

The remaining Band of Seven watched in horror for the once pure maiden was tainted with a malevolent power.

"Bankotsu what do you think?" Kaname asked seeing Bankotsu's surprised look.

"I personally can't stand it," Jakotsu said sticking his sword out.

"Yes, me too brother," Suikotsu said.

Bankotsu gritted his teeth and looked up at Kaname. _She took her soul. She took her love. She took the best part out of me. _Bankotsu thought. He closed his eyes and looked up at the now floating Kaname.

"I feel betrayed that you took her and her body and warped it into this," Bankotsu yelled at the woman above.

"Yes, but I should let you know she is fighting," Kaname said, "though isn't doing a good job. I did promise her though, that'd I destroy you last."

Kaname raised her hand and a light formed and molded into a sword shaped exactly like the Tetsuigia.

"Now feel the power of the Weapon Whisperer!" she yelled as she swiped the sword to Inu-Yasha and the rest of the group trying to help him, "Wind Scar!"

The Wind Scar killed the Inu-Yasha group for they had no chance to escape.

"That was easy," Kaname shrugged as the sword disappeared, "I want to kill the rest of you with my bear hands. If you don't mind."

"We don't mind of you try," Bankotsu said throwing down his Banryuu.

"Be careful brother," Jakotsu called out to Bankotsu.

Naraku was still watching from above marveling at how easy it was to destroy Inu-Yasha though her. He smiled maliciously thinking on how Akari was suffering.

* * *

Akari was fighting a fight that not many can succeed in winning with out effort, the fight on who she is. Kaname had a black dress that was to her knees. A slit was from her mid-thighs down. She had very low 'V' top to the dress that went down to her mid stomach. A silver belt was loosely on her hips as her hair was in a high pony tail with a silver metal band. Akari had on the same dress as before she was taken over. Nozomi had a blue kimono on, but was tied to a cross with ties at her neck, wrist, stomach, and ankles. She was knocked out from trying to protect Akari from this hostile take over.

"Akari, you can't win," Kaname said as she threw an energy blast at her.

"I have before and I will now," Akari yelled returning the energy blast with one of her own, blocking it.

"I'm impressed you've lasted this long, girl," Kaname yelled flying up to the moon crescent.

"I will not let you take away my future, Kaname," Akari yelled back flying right behind her.

"I'd like to see you try to stop me," Kaname yelled as she turned back to see where Akari was.

Their goal was to reach the moon crescent that had the Jewel of Life in it. With it Kaname could have her own body but with the price of another, Akari's. Akari had to stop her at all costs.

"Kaname do you really want me to disappear," Akari yelled to her former friend.

"Well, yes if that means I can have my own body again and seeing you die in one day," Kaname evilly smiled back.

"Kaname, you have changed," Akari yelled as she grabbed on to Kaname's leg and threw her back, "Why?"

"I needed your power. It fasinated me in everyway," Kaname said panting slightly.

"Is that the only reason?" Akari asked also panting slightly.

"Pretty much," Kaname said shrugging.

"You are a monster, Kaname," Akari yelled crying now, "I never thought I would say this but you are disgraceful to all humanity. You want others to suffer so you can have your own enjoyment, well, what about the others who want to live their lives? Huh? What about them?"

"They'll just have to suffer," Kaname said coolly, "it's not my fault if they are in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"You and Naraku are both evil beyond reason," Akari said wiping her tears with her arm, "despicable, which is why I must stop you!"

"Try all you can but you can never beat me," Kaname smirked, "all you can do is suppress me."

"I'll do more than that this time," Akari said now looking at her opponent with determination.

Kaname flew towards Akari as they got into a fistfight, both missing and taking hits. Kaname tripped Akari and threw an energy blast at Akari making her knocked out cold.

"Finally I can have what I desire," Kaname said as she flew up to the crescent moon.

"No you may not," said a small innocent voice.

"Nozomi how can you be here," Kaname said as she looked to the little girl's body on the cross.

"I am here to protect Akari from you so begone," Nozomi yelled.

* * *

_Flash Back of after we went to the Inner Mind Scene _

"Bankotsu, remember that if you hurt this body, Akari will be the one to suffer," Kaname said smugly.

"I can't do that but I can stop you from hurting me by blocking," he said as she went after him.

"Why do you care for this girl?" Kaname asked kicking him in the stomach, which sent him flying.

"She makes me feel whole and complete," Bankotsu said getting up, "Not like you'd understand."

"No I suppose not," Kaname said smirking, "but that means all the more room for hatred."

"Yea, I suspected that would come out of your mouth, but really, why did you kill yourself to take over her body? It seems stupid you did it for a little girl. What really made you tick?"

"Shut up what do you know?" Kaname yelled getting angry.

"I bet it was jealousy," Bankotsu said now wiping off his armor.

"SHUT UP!" Kaname said as she went for his head.

He dodged the attack.

"You had me mad but now I see something," Kaname said smirking.

"Yea and what's that?" Bankotsu asked wondering what she had up her sleeve.

"She's your weakness and so if I kill this body, you won't have the will to go on," Kaname laughed in her moment of genius or so she thought.

"WRONG!" Bankotsu yelled.

"What?" Kaname asked stopping her laughing.

"If you kill that body, I'll kill what ever other body you go to until you are destroyed," Bankotsu said

(Then it goes to when the lights come out of the body)

* * *

_End Flashback _

"Naraku, die!" Akari said as an energy blast surrounded her and exploded inside the barrier.

Bankotsu jumped back to where the rest of the Band of Seven was.

"Akari," he whispered amazed at the power.

When the smoke cleared they saw a being of a long white kimono of many layers with the insides of many layers. The obi (thing that goes around the middle) had moon and stars of black on the white background. Her hair shown golden and her eyes with love and trust. Nothing but her remained. _Could it be Akari? _Bankotsu asked himself.

"I conquered all to save all from this evil and hence I get one wish, for those who were good and killed by my body and for those who's friendship I cherish, please be revived!" Akari yelled as a bright light blinded the Band of Seven for a moment but when everything was back to normal there was no white being but a Akari laying on the ground in her blue kimono from when they first met and the darkness faded from the skys as if nothing had happened.

"Akari," he yelled not noticing the Inu-Yasha group get up and rub their heads wondering what happened.

He turned her on her back and her body was dirty and cut in the places from before this nightmare from Naraku happened. He lifted up her head and put it at his heart. _You make my heart beat again. Why? Why don't I feel yours, _he thought as he touched the spot her heart was with his hand.

"She died protecting us all," a small voice said.

Bankotsu turned around to see a little girl of age five in a blue kimono similar to Akari's floating right behind him.

"She can't be," Bankotsu said quietly but it soon turned into a yell, "HOW CAN SHE BE DEAD WHEN I HAVEN'T TOLD HER HOW I FEEL!"

"She is still here, just not in a way you think," the little girl said as she opened her hands to reveal the small moon crescent object, "She died protecting this from Kaname and I banished Kaname. I have so much to owe Lady Akari. She put me into that cave after I was murdered. I should tell you it was Naraku who put that wound on her when she had the flashback on when I was taken away. That's when Jakotsu found her for the second time. If you open this object there is a liquid that will bring her back to life."

"How do I do this?" Bankotsu asked determined.

"You must make her swallow it," the girl said.

He blushed slightly, "O.K. just give me it please."

"Here," she said as the top of the crescent popped off handing it to him one arm supporting her neck while the other grabbed the container.

"Here goes nothing," he said as the clear fluid reached his lips.

It was sweet and smooth. The taste was like no other. He put the bottle down beside him and lightly held her chin up. He lowered his lips to hers and when they touched he parted her mouth with his tounge. _This feeling is so odd and yet so normal, _he thought as the fluid left his mouth and went into hers. He immediately felt her lips warm with the slight touch of the liquid. When all the liquid left his mouth and into hers he parted and looked at her in longing.

Inu-Yasha and the group seeing this couldn't help but feel a slight pity for Bankotsu.

"Inu-Yasha, just let them be," Kagome said quietly.

"Yes, I agree," everyone else but Inu-Yasha said.

"Fine, I'll let him go this once," Inu-Yasha said as they began to leave.

"Bankotsu," Akari whispered as her eyes fluttered open.

"Akari," he said still holding her the same his eyes softening into happiness.

"I love you," she said as she reached her hand up to touch his cheek.

He nodded, smiled and said, "I love you too, Akari," as he kissed her in a passionate kiss.

"So uh… when's the wedding?" Jakotsu asked looking at the couple with his eyebrows arched.

Akari blushed as Bankotsu parted from her.

"Whenever she desires," Bankotsu asked smiling.

Akari was blushing but looked around, "Is Naraku dead?"

"Probably," Bankotsu said as he lifted her up bridal style, "but you never know. Where is that little girl anyway I swore she was just here?"

"She's with my mother and Kaname," Akari said wrapping her arms around Bankotsu's neck, "You weakened Kaname when you found out it was just the jealousy of my power inflicting her evilness. Allowing Nozomi to separate us all so that I could destroy Naraku. I being originally dead, until you kissed me," she smiled saying that, "could either stay a Moon Child and forever live in bliss or make a wish to benefit others and die."

"You chose to benefit others," Bankotsu said smiling at her.

"Yes, but in the process I am now human and no longer have the abilities I had when I first came," Akari said looking at a wound Kaname gave him even if it wasn't big, she still felt guilty.

"So what now guys?" Bankotsu said looking at the remaining Band of Seven.

"Go and celebrate," Jakotsu yelled jumping for joy.

"Sounds good," Bankotsu said smiling, "move out!"

_I think I'll start over. I'll start from scratch and let life take me where ever it shall from this point on with Akari. The one and only, Akari._ Bankotsu thought looking at Akari who was looking forward to her new start as well.

A.N. Well that's it (not) there will beanother thingto see how our little couple is doing.


	9. Aftermath

**Moon Child **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha but I do own the plot, Nozomi and Akari.**

**Important Note: This is what happened after the moment Akari and Bankotsu started their life together. Naraku was slightly alive but Inu-Yasha killed him. Inu-Yasha and Kagome got hitched. As did Miroku and Sango. Happy Ending and Inu-Yasha always knew about Bankotsu but he swore that he would let him loose just so long as he never heard about killing from the mercinary again. That's that folks!**

"Bankotsu," Akari yelled, "Supper is ready!"

_To think it's already been two years since I've been with Bankotsu. It feels like a dream. _Akari thought as she walked back into their beloved home (the same one from when they met).

"Nozomi, I guess we'll just have to wait," she said to her daughter who was resting on her mother's hip as Akari held her.

Bankotsu came running to his wife and child.

"I almost had another fish, Akari," Bankotsu said panting from running.

"We have enough," Akari said kissing Bankotsu softly on the lips leaving him half shocked and half happy.

"What was that for now," Bankotsu asked looking at her suspiciously.

"Can't a wife kiss her husband?" Akari said laughing.

"But you haven't been in a good mood lately so I uh…" he was silenced by another light kiss.

"Well I am now," she said smiling, "It's nice Inu-Yasha hasn't been looking for you."

They walked in the door.

"Yea its been nice and he's probably got other problems to deal with," Bankotsu said looking as Akari was feeding Nozomi, whom they named after the little girl, fish.

"That's good because even if he didn't you wouldn't be going," Akari said looking at him seriously, "I can't take care of her by myself," she giggled out looking at Nozomi who was also laughing.

"Women," Bankotsu said as he ate his fish.

As soon as dinner was done Nozomi laid down on the futon.

"Akari, you and Nozomi are my everything," he said wrapping his arms around her waist and putting his head in the curve of her neck and shoulder.

"Bankotsu," she whispered as he turned her around and kissed her in a passionate kiss.

"I love you," he said as they parted.

"And I love you," Akari said as he pulled her into a tight embrace.

Just then Jakotsu came in through the door.

"Hi," Jakotsu said, "So can I eat?"

"Sure," Akari laughed softly.

"Awesome," Jakotsu said as he digged in.

And so their lives lived on to be as normal lives would, painful yet blissful. They left the jewel shards in the place where they got Naraku. Hopefully to be returned to its rightful place. And so ends a story of love, friendship, and memories.

A.N. Ok now if anything isn't answered or doesn't flow let me know so I can fix it! Also let me know how the story is!


	10. Author's Note

Wow I can't believe I wrote this when I was 14 years old. Don't know about you but I don't think I did too bad of a job! Thank you for reviewing and reading this story! I sincerely hope that you check up on my stories because I am back in the fanfiction writing mood and I intend to edit a lot of my stories, including this one. By the way I wrote this about 6 years ago just in case you were wondering. I have new stories and as I said I am updating the old ones once I get to them. Keep an eye on my profile if you want to know these things because I keep that updated more than anything. Thank you for all your support and I only hope to keep you readers entertained through my stories and keep you wanting more


End file.
